New Moon Breaking
by livelovemusic96
Summary: The prequel of a series I am writing. This is a series of one shots based on the hard time Bella has raising her three hybrid triplets after Edward left her in NM. With the challenges of toddler terrors and enemies, bella has to protect her children. Prequel to New dawn
1. Baby bump

I woke gasping for breath from yet another night mare. Turning over and feeling the warm sheets beside me made tears build up inside my eyes. Rolling down my cheeks as the pain spread inside my chest. The whole in my heart swelling as I sobbed quietly into my pillow.

I must have fallen sleep because when I opened my eyes sun rays streamed through my curtains. Feeling a wave of sickness I quickly rushed to the bath room puking loudly into it. Moaning slightly I slouched back against the wall closing my eyes.

Why was I sick? I hadn't been around anyone to get exposed to germs. I hadn't spoken to anyone after Jacob refused to talk to me. I was alone and I had nothing. Not nothing though I had my parents and my other friends but no one to take the pain away.

Slowly standing to my feet I pulled open the medicine cabinet where I kept my tooth brush. Quickly brushing and pulling my hair into a messy pony tail before walking into my room. Shutting my curtains I then striped down and pulled out my jeans and black bra. Looking at my self in my body length mirror as I realized my jeans were tight around my waist.

My eyes suddenly widened from shock as I stared at the small bump in my lower abdomen. "Impossible." the words seemed to seep from my mouth so quietly. I was surprised to hear my own voice. It was dry, rough, and horse. Nothing like myself.

Hesitantly I moved to the side seeing it. Making my eyes grow wide. My heart thrummed anxiously inside my robs feeling as if it would explode. Who knows maybe it would. I then ever so slowly let my hand inch towards the bulge.

Just when my hands stroked the bump small nudges hit my hand in three different places. My heart seemed to skip about three beats and thinking something was wrong I again placed my other hand over to bump. "This is- This can't be." I managed out and as if an answer to my sentence three more nudges hit my hands.

Surprisingly a small smile tugged against my lips as I felt the whole get smaller in my chest. Filling with such a strong love I didn't even know existed. My heart healed all but a small piece but now I had something stronger than family ties, than true love, I was going to be a mother.

Suddenly panic spread through me as I sat down on my bed. I was going to be a mother. To a small helpless beautiful baby. What would it be. Vampire, human, both? I had no clue what I was bringing into this world or how good of a mother I could be when it got here, but that didn't matter. This baby is now everything to me.

_''But how will you protect them from Victoria and Laurent?" _A small voice whispered inside my head as fear petrified me. A vision of a small beautiful baby in Victoria's grasp crying out to me. I then shook my head, and pushed the bad thoughts away. I would never let anything happen to them. She can kill me before I let her touch a hair on my baby.

I then looked up as Charlie came in. 'Bells I-" he stopped mid-sentence as his brown eyes like my own grew wide. His bottom lip went white and I stood. Slipping on my green hoodie before facing him.

"Bella?" he whispered as I winced. Seeing the panic through his eyes so much like my own as he gripped tightly to his curly locks. Taking a deep breath I then bit into my lip. "Dad, we need to talk."


	2. Jacob's worst fears

I practically ran to Bella's house after Charlie called for my dad. Thankfully I was the one who answered. The pack would have a fit if they knew that blood sucking leech got her pregnant with his spawn. They would kill her to kill the babies for sure.

I had to get there. To talk her out of this. She probably hates me though. For breaking my promise of never hurting her, or leaving her. I didn't blame her. I thought I was protecting her though. My temper was to much out of control. I couldn't live with it if I hurt her.

It was different now though. The damn bloodsucker has gotten her knocked up with his little monster. It was killing her. It had to be and if I knew Bella... she loves it more than anything. The though of that made me shudder but didn't surprise me. I knew her. She had her stubborn ness but her loved ones are everything. Even if they are wrong things to love.

Once in the bushes by her yard I quickly fazed back and nearly tripped trying to pull up my sweat pants. Once I made it to the front porch I knocked and Charlie opened it. He waved me in and I quickly closed the door slid in past him and into the living room.

My heart broke a thousand times worse than when she rejected me. There she was. What use to be the beautiful cream skinned, red cheeks, brown eyed girl I loved. Now was thin pale and sick looking. The little monster was killing her.

Red hot anger swarmed and I felt the urge to faze. My inner wolf sensed the danger inside of her but my love coaxed it. I couldn't kill it without killing her. Suddenly an agonizing feeling washed over me and I took a deep breath to keep myself calm.

I dropped beside her and took both of her hands in mine. "Bella." I whispered softly as she smiled. Stroking my face as my voice cracked. "I'm fine Jake. I will be fine." she smiled and I shook my head. "No Bella you won't, this thing it's part le-" "If you came here to tell me it is a monster get the hell out of my house Jacob black. They are not a monster. They are sweet and loving and will be. You have to accept what it is!" she snapped.

I groaned hitting my head on the wall. Wincing from the anger laced in her words. "Why do you have to love the wrong things bella?" I whispered. She glared at me with tearful eyes shaking her head. She carefully crossed her arms over her balloon like stomach. Eyes narrowed and shooting daggers through my skull. Me then taking back her hands. She glared but didn't resist.

Frowning I sighed as she bit into her lip closing her eyes and laying her head against the back of the couch. What seemed like an eternity of silence she looked at me. ''I don't Jake." she whispered. "You don't what?" "Love this wrong things." she answered. Her hand stroking her stomach. "What do you mean bella this thing is-"

"I know what it is Jacob!" She snapped as I frowned. She jerked her hands away making me wince. "It's also my child Jacob." she whispered as I frowned. Tears now falling down her cheeks. I sighed and bent down wiping her cheeks. She then sniffled. "Your my best friend Jake. You Charlie and this baby are all I have. Please except this." she whispered as I bit my my lip and closed my eyes.

I wanted to get up and run away from the house. The pain. Excepting her half leech child was going to be impossible. I had to get away from here. I just couldn't. Some thing was holding me there. Like gravity.

I then took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. For you... just tell me what you need me to do." I whispered.


	3. The birth

I winced as Bella cried out in the back of the car as I punched the gas. Charlie was trying to calm her but that wasn't working. Once I reached the front door I noticed the doc vampire and the little pixie at his side. "Oh what the hell!" I snarl as I am slamming the breaks. The smaller one was tapping on the window and I gritted my teeth.

"Where is she?" the little pixie asked and I narrowed my eyes in response. Bella cried out again in the back and the pixie glared back. "Open the door." she grumbled and I glared. "Jacob open the door. NOW!" Bella snapped and I growled. I then jumped out ignoring the fact they were vamps. "Whats going on?" the dc asked and I grind my teeth. "She's preganet. By your son." I snap and they looked at me like I was crazy. Hell maybe I was. "Why are you just standing here help her!" I raor and they are moving. The doc quickly picked Bella up and ran her to the O.R. Running behind I fallowed and he laid her on the table.

Quickly he cleaned his hands tools and everything before grabbing the scalpel and having the pixie stand back before slicing across Bella's stomach the thick liquid oozing down her skin as the doc quickly worked and my body stayed tense ready to protect her if he lost it.

He didn't though and quickly pulled out a angle faced child. The skin was a creamy ivory and they had straight bronze hair. He was definitely a boy; I could see after the doc clipped the cord and handed him to the pixie who began quickly cleaning him. The doc reached back down then and pulled out another boy almost identical to his brother except he had Bella's nose. So not only bella did get her little boy she saw in her dreams, but two.

I watched as he handed him over to and Bella was getting paler. Just when I thought that was the last little spawns he then pulled out a another baby. This one though was a girl. I could cleary tell as he clipped the cord and buddled her up. Her skin like her brothers were a creamy ivory and her bronze hair was in matted curls along her small head. I didn't see her face even though I didn't care to and was baffled when Carlisle placed her in my arms with a blanket asking me to clean her off while he helped bella.

Quickly I walked over not looking down even though wanting to so badly. To see the faces of the new little monsters I would surely have to protect because of protecting bella. Because I was weak when it came to Bella. I couldn't see her in that much pain like I first had after that bloodsucker broke her heart. It turns out Bella got more than she expected this time though because now she had not only the small boy she dreamt but two and the small girl she had thought she didn't belive she would have. Turns out she got her Renesmee after all.

Gently I laid her down I covered her with the soft blanket before wetting a wash cloth. Wincing as she whimpered because for some reason it sent ice cold chills down my spine. Shaking my head I rung out the cloth before shaking my hands. My eyes quickly shot to Bella and then back to the floor. Keeping in mind how much she loved these little things I kept myself calm enough. I then turned back around and sighed because boiling rage was bubling inside my core.

I then looked down and saw her staring right at me, her gaze more focused than any newborn creature's gaze should be. Warm brown eyes, the color of milk chocolate - the exact same color that Bella's was. My sudden boiling anger stopped; heat flooded through me, stronger than before, but it was a new kind of heat - not a burning. It was glowing.

That's when I felt the warmth spread. The hatred that boiled in my veins and in my whole entire being was melted away. It suddenly didn't matter what this litle girl was. Wether she was human, vampire, were wolf, or the hybrid she was. My anger for her now disappeared and everything that made me who I was - my love for the girl a few feet from me, my love for my father, my loyalty to my pack, the love for my sisters, my hatred for my enemies, my home, my name, my self - disconnected from me in that second - snip, snip, snip - and floated up into space.

I was not left drifting. A new string held me where I was. Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying me to one thing - to the very center of the universe.I could see that now - how the universe swirled around this one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain. The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood. It was the baby girl in the blonde vampire's arms that held me here now. Renesmee. Suddenly my knees felt like jello. Quickly they buckled and I had no clue why. The impact was to great. All the hate that had boiled inside my very being was now torn from me. Replaced by, a warmth and sudden guilt for the very hatred I had felt toward her.

I blinked repeatedly as my brain tried so hard to catch up what events had just accured. I forced myself to my feet when I felt small toes so warm and soft brush against my fingers. When I rose my eyes landed on the small innocent Renesmee. Her rosy cheeks showed under the grime of her mothers blood as her chocolate eyes so courious and bright looked around her. She was kicking her small wrinkled feet and her small dimpled hands flaied hitting the counter under her. I bit into my lip before a smile so small and faint broke across my face as I gently wiped her mothers blood from her small innocent face. Her chocolate eyes locked with my dark ones dark ones then as I dipped the wash cloth into the warm water. A smile spreading across her pale face revealing a full set of teeth.

I couldn't help but to melt. Quickly finishing giving her a sponge bath Alice came over slipping a small fuzzy pink outfit on her with a hat. Her brothers wearing the same thing only in green and blue. She went to carry her over to bella but I offered and she eyed me but nodded.

I gently and ever so carefully picked her up supporting her head and bringing her close to my chest. She was so small I was afraid of breaking her. I knew that was unlikely but she was everything now and her safety ment everything. She squirmed slightly as she saw Bella who smiled weakly and as bright as she could before taking her gently as the small baby smiled up at her.

I couldn't help but smile at how happy they looked. At how much love and affection glowed in both Renesmee's and Bella's eyes. I watched as the doctor came over taking her gently from Bella's arms. I tensed then and my muscles all coiled as I watched him weigh and measure her.

The little pixie then gave the boy in the blue outfit to bella. She instantly smiled and kissed his head. "Hi buddy." she whispered as I smiled. I glanced over at Charlie who was watching with a small smile but his skin was concerningly pale.

I then watched as the doc gave Renesmee back to me and then took little EJ to the table he had weighed her on. Charlie- who held the little boy in a awkward craddle in his arms- then gave the second boy to Bella who smiled. "Hey there little man." she giggled quietly as he smiled at her before hicupping causing a little smack to echo. All of us laughed and the doctor came to measure him too.

Charlie and the pixie then left and came back moments later wheeling bella into a new room. Them taking the boys before having me fallowing. I then nodded and Renesmee close to me as I walked. She sighed and nuzzled her face into my chest. Her small fragile little fists clutching on to my black shirt.

Bella laid peacefully in the newly made bed now. In a patient room now fast asleep. Charlie sat on the window seat rocking a sleeping EJ while the little pixie stood against the wall talking to Masen in a baby voice. The doc and the pixie stayed for a few hours and checked Bells vitals every thirty minutes. While giving her pain killers as I held the most important thing to me close to my chest.

"Did you pick out names yet?" she smiled and nodded. Me and Charlie then laughed causing her to glare. "Shut up!" she hissed before the little pixie smiled at her giggling. I grinned at her when Charlie smiled softly and she rolled her eyes at us. "Edward Jacob." she said glancing at the brother in blue. "Masen Anthony." she said bring the brother and green closer to her. "And Renesmee Carlie ." she said glancing a the small girl cuddled in my arms. Her sleeping peacefully in my protective embrace. Still clutching the fabric of my shirt in her soft dimpled hand.

The doctor and the pixie looked at her when she said the names before the doctor smiled softly and nodded. The little pixie's golden eyes became glassy and I thought she might have cried. Well if it were even possible for a leech the cry. Quickly averting my thoughts I sighed and felt Renesmee shift in my arms. Her small face nuzzling into my chest as her small chest rose and fell. I smiled down at her and looked up from Bella's voice now groggy voice.

The doctor and small pixie were whispering as they stood cleaning things and gathering things together. Bella whose eye lids drooped spoke. "Carlisle?" she asked as him and the little pixie put Masen down and were ready to leave. The doctor turned and nodded. "Yes Bella?" "Don't tell him. If he doesn't want me. He won't want them. Please." she said her voice cracking.

The doc seemed torn for a moment before he nodded. "Alright." "Thank you." bella whispered as he looked at her with sad eyes. Charlie who sat on the couch next to the window looked up from Masen who was sucking his thumb and to her. His brown eyes sad as he set his jaw. You could feel the anger radiat from him and the little pixie flashed over pulling Bella in for a hug. I tensed and watched the two closely before sighing. When the little pixie pulled back and smiled softly. "You be careful alright. No getting into troble." she smiled and Bella smiled back. "Can't get into troble now Alice. These three will be troble enough." bella smiled and the little pixie laughed. The doctor came over next and touched her lightly on the shoulder. "Good luck bella. Stay safe though." he said softly and she smiled. "Safe is my middle name. Thank you Carlisle."


	4. Trouble coming this way

[Bella]

I sat in the chair next to Charlie's and Jacob on the couch. Watching Renesmee and EJ play on the floor. Masen beside them laying on his back giggling as he watched the little toys swing above his head. I never believed I could love anything so much.

I never believed I could want anything more than I wanted _him_. I was wrong. I was utterly wrong. My three beautiful babies were my life now. They were mine. Really _mine._ I would protect them from anything I could and love them with everything inside me.

They held me here now. I smiled as Renesmee squealed in her happy toddler bell ringing voice making us all laugh EJ smiling at his sister before the blue ball they kicked around stopped abruptly as it came a few inches from my face. It then floated back over to them.

I smiled and shook my head. I still wasn't use to my children's gifs. Each were different. Renesmee could show you her thoughts, EJ could move things telepathically and Masen had a red force field he could spread around me his brother and sister. Along with with Charlie if needed.

I couldn't get over how they never hurt me or Charlie when they were thirsty. They understood they would hurt us. They loved us to much to not do it though. It made me more at ease knowing I wouldn't have to worry about them carrying the guilt of hurting some one.

I smiled as I sat on the carpet beside Masen as he looked at me laughing. I smiled and bent down blowing on his stomach making him squirm and laugh. Him laughing as I scooped him up planting kisses on his face causing him to laugh.

Just then Renesmee's head snapped up to the window and she whimpered. Wobbling as she stood. I then looked at her worried as I let Masen down. Watching Renesmee as she made her way over to Jacob who snored on the couch. His arm hanging down off the side allowed her to reach him before I could even try to comfort her. "renesmee?" I asked softly as she shook his arm.

He woke to her touch as she whimpered beside him. His eyes shooting open as he scooped her up. "Ness?" he asked worried before his head snapped toward the trees. He tensed and tightened his grip on her. His jaw clenched and he curved his body to shield her and myself. "Jake?" I asked as he looked at me worried. Gently placing her in my arms before walking out the door.

Renesmee held onto my neck tightly as she whimpered shaking her head. I tried soothing her as I rubbed her back. "No. No mommy go back." she choked out as I stared at her confused. She has never been this scared before. I then walked to the door and pulled it open to a crack.

Sam was there now. Arms crossed as I poked my head out the door. "What the hell do you think your doing Jacob." He snarled. Jake crossed his arms and stood tall on the porch. " Don't be an idiot Jacob." he snapped and Jacob stayed planted were he was. Me putting down Renesmee now.

Sam's eyes flashed to Renesmee who stood behind me now and they narrowed. Quickly my arm coiled around her small body and held her against the back of my leg. My eyes narrowed on Sam. His dark eyes flickered up to me and were dead cold. Both of an apology and a threat swam inside them. Anger and protectiveness flowed inside my entire body and my fist clenched.

"Move out of the way." he snarled glancing back to Jacob. "No." Jake growled. "What?" Sam barked. Jacob sighed and his head snapped back as Renesmee whimpered from Sam's outburst. Her small hand stretching for Jake as I scooped her up rubbing her back as she clutched on to my arm. Showing me how she was worried Jake would get hurt.

"I'm okay Ness." Jacob called, his voice cracking before Sam stared dumbfounded. "What the hell do you think you are doing! Move out of the damn way!" Sam barked trembling. "No! You will not touch her!" Jacob snarled. Stepping up half way on the small porch.

"Bella won't be harmed as long as she doesn't get in the way!" he barked as Jacob shook his head. I scoffed rolling my eyes. Over my dead body. Does he really think I wouldn't do everything in my power to stop him.

Jacob stepped closer now staring furiously into his coal like eyes. His fists clenching. "Your right she won't but I am not talking about her." Sam stared at him and shook his head. Suddenly the farce and huge Black wolf stood before us and I gasped and stepped back. Renesmee hiding her face into my neck whimpering. Charlie scooping up Masen and Ej who backed up and over to him.

Jacob tensed now. Him glancing back at us and meeting my frightened gaze before his eyes flashed down to Renesmee who turned the minute he looked at her. He held her gaze for a long second before his face twisted with anger and he turned. Narrowing his eyes.

Sam growled his body coiled and suddenly Jacob bound off the porch. " Forget it Sam. It's over." Sam barked and Jacob winced before his face became cold. "No Sam. You will _not_ touch Renesmee." He snapped his voice becoming deep and commanding. Sam huffed and growled. Him then springing forward as jacob caught him throwing him backwards. " I said NO! If you kill _Her_ you kill _me!_"

Sam shook his head and snarled springing again as I jumped back and Jake shot forward grabbing Sam before throwing himself backwards and fazing. Him stepping up and snarling. His wolf was a lot bigger than I remembered. My eyes grew wide from the sight and my grip tightened around Renesmee who watched with tearful brown eyes.

Suddenly Sam paced in front of Jacob growling. I was sure they were communicating silently and I shook afraid for what was going on. That's when something unexpected happened. Growling Jacob's legs wobbled as Sam toward over him. His wolf falling forward as Renesmee cried out.


	5. Trouble coming this way pt 2

{Jacob}

I tried standing up against Sam but the weight of the alpha command was to strong. I fell forward in a bowing positioned he sighed. _" give it up Jacob."_ I growled and shook my head then. Hearing Neisse's cries behind me.

There it was the strength I needed. Quickly I got to my feet and stood tall. The weight was lifted off now and he looked up surprised. I felt it then. The surge of power that was rightfully mine. Completely mine. At first I felt hallow. An Alpha's power comes from his pack. I had no pack now. Then I took a deep breath and stared coldly at him.

_"No, Sam. You will not hurt her Bella or the others."_ he took a step back and yelped. _"You would choose a leech and a leech lover over your family." "No I choose my imprint and my best friend over your desion." _

_"Well I am sorry I have to make that desion for you."_ he jumped over me then and aimed for bella and nessie. _"NO!"_ I cried spinning and clamping down on his right hind leg swinging him away.

He yelped and landed on his side as I crouched down. _"I don't want to fight you sam."_ I snapped as he stood. Lunging for them again but I kicked him with my hind legs sending him into a tree before he yelped and fazed back. Landing on the ground groaning before slipping on his shorts and rolling onto his side. I was fazed back now also my shorts already on. Hands held in a truce position.

I didn't want to fight Sam. He was my brother. I wasn't going to let him hurt Ness though, or Bella or even Mase and EJ. I wouldn't hurt him but I would get the message across. Because this will be ugly if I don't.

"I am truly sorry Jacob. I understand if you do not forgive me for this. I have to protect my family and the tribe." He slowly got up and I ran towards him tackling him down. My inner wolf taking me over now as I pinned him and punched him with out thinking, "Jakey NO!" Neisse's small voice cried as she ran over as Bella cried out. "Renesmee!"

Nessie launching herself between my hand and sam as my body instantly fought the rage. My human self now coming back as I shook my head. The rage melting away instantly as she placed her small hand on my clenched fist. Tears coated her cheeks then. "Don't hurt the mean man. He doesn't know Jakey." she whispered. "He doesn't know we love momma and grandpa and you." she whispered glancing at Sam who looked at her shocked before his eyes turned apologetically.

Nessie turned and glanced at him before she coward away from him. He frowned and gulped. His body tense but his muscles relaxed.

"I'm sorry Jacob." Sam whispered as I nodded. Standing and helping him up. "Me too. I just..." I trialed off looking down at her seeing her grasping two of my fingers in her small hand as she hid behind me. I then bent down scooping her up. Her small head nuzzling into my neck. "She's my everything." I whispered as Sam frowned but nodded.

"I understand your feelings..." he took a long pause looking from me to her, "She has a heart beat?" I nodded. ''Blood runs through her veins, she is not venomous does not bite any one well besides me." I laughed then and even he cracked a small smile.

"I only do that when you won't give me my food jakey." she said matter of factly as she glanced up from my neck. Her small arms crossing across her chest. I grinned at her kissing her nose causing her to giggle and cover her face. I smiled and glanced back at Sam. "She learns sam, more every day and so do her brothers. They aren't monsters like the blood suckers we hunt they are anything but. I am sorry for going against your descion and the hit-" I winced. "But I imprinted on her, she is now tied to me and if I'm tied to you she is too." Sam sighed rubbing his neck.

"Alright, I understand your point Jacob. She doesn't seem much like the cold ones. I can't tell but she doesn't even seem cold, and now that I know they aren't... monsters." he hesitated as if he was saying something un pleasant that he didn't want to. I could tell it was hard for him to except Ness and the boys but he was going to have to, or they loose me.

He looked at me then and his dark eyes showed how torn he was. Our instinct was to kill them but he could tell already how innocent she and her brothers are and how much she means to me. That I knew. He then sighed with a groan. " I may be able to convince the others the way you have convinced me."

"Thank you." I whispered as he nodded and clapped a hand on my shoulder. "I am truly sorry for my reaction Jacob. You are my brother I want to see you happy I just also know our responsibility as the protectors of the tribe," I nodded. He then nodded to Charlie before apologizing to bella and he was gone.


	6. Christmas time

[Bella's P.O.V]

I sighed as I hung the ornament on the tree in the corner of our living room. Normally christmas wouldn't be made a big deal out of christmas but since it was the kids first we wanted to do something speacil. Charlie stood by the table handing ornaments to Jacob and Masen brought them over. Ej easily lifted the stocking with his powers and hung them effortlessly o the chimney. Renesmee put the little figurines to replace the candles and other stuff with Christmas items.

Smiling as I watched them I began to put on more ornaments before Renesmee had skipped over tugging on my jeans. I glanced down at her and met her brown eyes. I smiled at her and handed her an ornament making her smile and hang it gently on a branch.

She smiled proudly at me and I just shook me head giggling. Once EJ was done he came over also and began to help. Soon all of us were laughing and hanging the decorations. Renesmee and Jacob began to have a tinsel fight as we finished ornaments and soon it broke out across the living room.

After hours of laughing and cleaning we finally had every thing set up and the kids grinned proudly at their work. Smiling down at them I bent down sweeping them in my arms as they giggled. Kissing their heads I let them go as they ran after each other. "Be careful!" I called knowing that was not possible. Readying myself to be in discipline mode.

* * *

><p>[Bella's P.O.V] I smiled as I zipped up Masen's red puffing coat and slipped his red and black hat on with his gloves. EJ slipping his Orange coat and hat on before I helped him with his gloves and zipping his coat. Laughing as Renesmee ran up pouting at her pink coat.<p>

Sighing I frowned and took it in my hands before smiling. Thankful Emily picked up a turquoise. Smiling I took her hand and lead her up stairs where the coat laid. She grinned and slipped her hat over her bronze curls. Helping her zip up her coat she slipped on her mittens before pounding down stairs as the front door opened and Jacob came in.

Sighing I quickly got dressed and went down just as they were going out. Smiling I watched as they ran around giggling at the white flakes falling. Soon I ran over and scooped up EJ before plopping us both in the cold snow. He squealed and laughed pouncing on my back and smashing snow on top of my head.

I laughed and reached back pulling him around and getting snow putting some on his neck. He squealed and I let him go as Jake got me in the face with a snow ball. "Oh your on." I grinned as he laughed and ducked behind a type of fort, shaking my head and hid behind my truck with snow balls before we both popped up chucking snow balls.

Laughing I got him in the face and he then scooped up Renesmee holding her in front of him as she giggled. "I have a baby and I not afraid to us it." he laughed as I grinned renesmee then looked back at him with puppy dog eyes and I could see his expression melt.

He sighed and set her down allowing me to sock him right in the face. Laughing he charged at me grabbing me and smashing me into the snow. Getting it up my shirt and down my pants as I squealed from the cold. Renesmee and Mase pouncing on top of us in a dog pile before we all got up as the storm began to roll in and got warm hot chocolate.

Mixing heated donated blood into the kids mugs I and the gave Jacob his before sitting beside my babies on the couch as the watched Rudolph.

* * *

><p>{Bella's P;O;V} I smiled as we sat around the tree. The fire place was light and the snow blew out side. Cookies were baking and the smell of christmas eve dinner still lingered in the air. The kids all looking worn out smiled as the were handed the wrapped boxes and tore into them.<p>

Masen grinning as he pulled out his green incredible hulk fleece pajamas and EJ soon joining him as he opened his fleece red iron man pajamas. Renesmee giggling as she pulled out her turquoise beauty and the beast pajamas. Me then opening me fleece purple pants and white t-shirt.

Jacob and Charlie opening their flannel plaid pants. All of us thanking the other before we changed. Once in them we all came out and the kids skipped into the kitchen ready to decorate their cookies as they giggled and iced the snow man and christmas tree shaped cookies before topping them with sprinkles.

After we all ate a few Charlie and told the kids goodnight as Jake went out and got the presents from his house. I then took the kids upstairs and laid them down in the room. Masen and EJ in their bunk beds while Renesmee laid in her single bed. I sat in the rocking chair pulling the book The night before christmas out and opening it up.

"Ties was the night before christmas and all through the house not even a creature was stirring not even a mouse." I began as they each smile and listened. By time I said "and merry christmas too you all and to all a good night" they were out like a light.

I smiled and book the book away before covering them up. Kissing each of their heads I turned on their night light and made sure the windows were secured shut before creeping into my room and passing out on my bed.

I woke abruptly to three small bodies jumping onto my bed giggling. "MOMY MOMMY GET UP GET!" They sang happily as I smiled and sighed. Sitting up I scooped them into a hug kissing their heads. 'Come on mommy!" Renesmee giggled as the boys sprang from the bed and ran down the steps with a sleepy Charlie on their hills.

Renesmee grinned at me and I sighed defeated before letting her drag me away. I then scooped her up and carried her down the steps. Her brown eyes grew wide as we reached the bottom step and the tree came into view. A small tugged across my lips as her face light up and she squealed and ran over as I sat her down.

Her and her brothers running over and tearing into them. Smiling and chattering as they showed me proudly. I giggled and shook my head watching them before my own presents were passed to me. I waited until the end to open them. Because I had all I needed right here. My three little miracles, my best friend, and Charlie.

Sighing I gave in after Jacob nagged me as the kids finished their present from Charlie and I. Opening the first it revealed a wooden box that opened and held a charm bracelet. I stared at it and picked it up.

The hand carved russet wolf catching my attention as I glanced at Jake. He smiled and shrugged and I turned it. Tears shined in my eyes as I saw the little rubber red heart with a picture of Renesmee. A blue circle with EJ and a green square with Masen and the fish shaped frame with a picture of Charlie. Then a silver circle with Rene and Phil. I smiled and I looked at Jake. "Well everything represents something to you and I mean ... " he trailed off with a sheepish grin.

I then smiled as Renesmee opened her gift from Jacob which was a charm of a wolf the exact replica of the one on my charm bracelet hung around her neck. I smiled and watched as he gave her the Quileute version of a promise ring. Smiling softly and he looked at me as if asking if it were okay making me sigh deeply before seeing her adoring toddler innocent gaze locked on him and nodded.

He smiled and I stood wrapping my arms around everyone bring them in close. The kids in the middle Charlie and Jacob on the outside as we hugged each other tightly. "Merry christmas. I love you all." I whispered Renesmee pressing her palm to my face showing me the happiness and love she felt causing me to smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all had a merry christmas :D<strong>_


End file.
